mediateur
by mogocca
Summary: Problèmes de fantômes contactez le meilleur médiateur de tokyo, Li Shaolan! Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il LE rencontre! AU Oneshot


Coucou! Voici un oneshot que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps, mais que je trouvais un peu trop...pas assez...Enfin, je trouvais qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être publié! Mais bon vu que j'ai un énorme retard à rattrapper je me lance!

J'espère que cette histoire vaudra le coup! j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez et en attendant bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: je sais que vous savez, et eux aussi le savent, mais bon je me répête...AVIS A LA POPULATION CCS SAKURA N'APPARTIENT PAS A L'HUMBLE AUTEUR QUE JE SUIS! En plus j'ai pas de pognon, donc même si CLAMP me fout un procès au derrière ça ne les mènerait à rien!

* * *

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être satisfait avec moi-même quand je vois le regard plein de gratitude que Taro me lance avant de disparaître définitivement. Cela fait seulement 2 semaines que je m'occupe de son cas, et je peux dire qu'il a largement poussé ma patience à bout, mais le voir partir en paix là où il appartient me fait sentir... Je dirais pratiquement heureux. Ce qui est plutôt ironique vu que je ne m'occupe que des morts !_

_Ah je vois que vous froncez les sourcils !_

_C'est vrai, à chaque fois que je parle de mon, on va dire second job à temps plein, la plupart des gens me prenne pour un fou…Ce qui je dois l'avouer est plutôt facile à comprendre._

_Pour vous donner des explications plus claires, il faut que je remonte à mon enfance, où pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai fait la connaissance de Mary, une jeune fille de 16 ans je crois…Je me rappelle parfaitement d'elle, ses cheveux bruns et ses magnifiques yeux noirs. J'avais 6 ans lorsque je l'ai vu au parc d'attraction où m'avait emmené ma mère._

_Je me souviens qu'elle avait été surprise lorsque je lui avais demandé qu'elle m'apprenne son tour de magie pour passer à travers les gens ! Et pour cause…La pauvre fille n'avait pas eu une seule conversation depuis presque 50 ans !_

_Ma mère et mes sœurs ont pensé que je m'étais inventé un ami imaginaire pour remplacer l'absence de mon père…Après tout j'étais un enfant à l'imagination débordante ! Pourtant je savais que Mary était réelle…Du moins à sa façon, et c'est elle qui m'a expliqué comment elle était morte. Je venais de rencontrer mon premier fantôme et je n'ai même pas été effrayé une seconde. Elle est restée en ma compagnie pendant 3 ans, jusqu'à ce que ma mère prenne enfin conscience que je disais la vérité et que je puisse aider Mary à rejoindre le lieu qu'elle devait rejoindre…Je ne sais pas si c'est le paradis ou autre dimension fantastique inventée par l'homme, mais quoiqu'il en soit il existe bien une place pour le repos des âmes._

_Depuis ce jour je me retrouve en constant contact avec des fantômes ou esprits comme vous préférez ! Ma mère a découvert que ce 'don' était assez connu et que les personnes comme moi étaient appelées des médiateurs. Chaque fois qu'un fantôme croisait mon chemin je devais tout faire pour l'aider à partir, et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas chose facile, surtout quand la personne est morte depuis des siècles ou qu'ils refusent de quitter le monde physique parce qu'ils n'ont pas fini quelque chose ou refuse de laisser quelqu'un._

_Je crois que par moment je deviens même psychologue ! Heureusement que je ne m'occupe pas de tous les fantômes que je croise, parce qu'ou sinon j'aurais perdu la tête depuis longtemps… Il faut avoir une connexion naturelle avec le spectre si l'on veut pouvoir l'aider…Aussi, même si je vois un esprit, je ne pourrais pas intervenir s'il ne fait pas le premier pas lui-même !_

_Enfin après 20 ans de pratique je commence à avoir l'habitude._

_Ce qui explique ma présence aujourd'hui, dans ce parc de Tomoeda où trône un immense pingouin. C'est ici qu'est mort Taro et son dernier souhait avant de partir était de pouvoir demander pardon à sa mère pour avoir fugué. Triste histoire mais oh combien commune !_

_Je le regarde encore pendant qu'il me lance un sourire adorable…Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi à ce gosse de 12 ans qui m'a rendu pratiquement cinglé à force de me chanter cette chanson ridicule de je ne sais plus quel anime japonais !_

_Finalement ce boulot n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Une fois qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui et de sa mère, je me décidais à partir…Demain une longue journée m'attends et je ne peux pas me permettre de me présenter en retard à mon boulot. Ouais, celui qui me permets de payer ma location, ma bouffe et de temps en temps le cinéma, tous les mois !_

_Je me retourne et c'est à ce moment là que je croise la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vue !_

_J'ignore comment elle est apparue derrière moi aussi silencieusement, ni pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'un camion m'avait roulé dessus, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la fixer ! Je crois d'ailleurs que je suis resté un peu trop longtemps la bouche ouverte parce qu'elle se retourna et se mit à rire._

_Evidemment la première chose que je fais lorsque je rencontre une fille c'est passer pour un idiot ! Je détourne rapidement le regard pour cacher ma gêne et me prépare à partir lorsque soudain je remarque une ombre juste derrière ses épaules._

_Je deviens soudain sérieux et vit que l'ombre était en fait un homme d'un peu plus de 30 ans aux yeux doux mais dont le sourire était triste. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je compris…_

_**« Vous pouvez me voir ? »**_

_Je hochai la tête. Parler dans le vide devant la jeune femme me conduirait illico dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche._

_**« Vous êtes un médiateur ? »**_

_Encore une fois je hochai la tête, j'étais tellement concentré sur le visage de mon…er…interlocuteur que je ne me rendis pas compte que l'autre personne présente s'était approchée de moi._

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » _demanda-t-elle d'une voix concernée._

_Je dirigeai mon attention immédiatement vers elle et la regarda d'un air interrogateur_.

« Non, je vous pose la question parce que vous regardez dans le vide depuis environ 10 bonnes minutes ! » _dit-elle en souriant._

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant le sourire de cet ange tombé du ciel. Elle avait des yeux verts magnifiques…Jamais je n'avais vu une couleur pareille._

« Euh non…ça va…je…je regardais juste… »

_Ouais je regardais juste un fantôme qui est à peine à côté de vous et vous fixe avec tristesse ! Super phrase à dire vraiment…Si elle ne part pas en courant en hurlant au maniaque j'aurais déjà beaucoup de chance !_

« Juste ? » _continua-t-elle amusée._

_**« Sakura tu ne devrais pas t'approcher des étrangers aussi facilement. Même si ce sont des…médiateurs. »**_ _fit le fantôme à coté d'elle. Je portai mon attention sur lui intrigué, comprenant soudainement que ce dernier devait être une personne très proche de cette Sakura. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant…En général, certains fantômes souhaitent ne jamais quitter les cotés de leur…amant ?_

« Désolé mademoiselle, merci de vous inquiéter en tout cas. » _répondis je en me passant la main dans les cheveux, soudainement mal à l'aise par le regard que me lançait le fantôme. Il essayait de m'analyser, je n'avais aucun doute sur ça, mais il pourrait au moins le faire quand j'étais seul et pas en compagnie de sa…_

_**« C'est ma fiancée. »** dit le fantôme comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. J'avais_ _envie de lui dire que maintenant il fallait utiliser le passé, mais je fermai ma bouche. Après tout il n'avait pas été agressif, et vu qu'il sait ce que je suis, il doit se douter que son moment est venu._

« Oh ne vous en faites pas…Je suis infirmière ça fait donc partie de mon travail, monsieur… »

« Li…Shaolan Li. Ravi de voir que certaines personnes aiment leur travail au point de vouloir le pratiquer dehors ! »

_Je vis à mon plus grand plaisir Sakura rire joyeusement, et ne put m'empêcher ne penser par la même occasion qu'elle était absolument splendide. J'étais tellement enchanté que j'en oubliais complètement mon 3ème interlocuteur._

« Je dois avouer que j'adore mon travail Monsieur Li, quoiqu'il en soit si vous continuez à fixer dans le vide comme ça, je ne serais pas la seule à vous demander si vous avez un problème. »

« Si la personne est aussi jolie que vous ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! »

_Alors là je m'étonne moi-même ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de flirter avec la première venue, mais quelque chose à propos de cette femme me fait sentir différent…Comme si on se connaissait depuis très longtemps…Et puis la voir rougir est un spectacle plus qu'agréable pour les yeux_.

« Euh…merci, je suppose ! »

_Il y eut un étrange instant de silence, puis Sakura me dit qu'elle devait s'en aller. Je ne fis aucune remarque et la regardai s'éloigner tranquillement dans le parc. Elle me fit un signe de la main puis continua son chemin sans plus se retourner._

_J'allais faire de même quand une paire d'yeux gris bloqua ma vision._

« Oh oui ! J'avais oublié… » _grommelai-je. Le fantôme me fixa un instant mais resta silencieux._

« Eh bien, vous n'allez pas rejoindre votre fiancée ? » _demandai-je devenant un peu irrité par ce regard perçant._

_**« Pas maintenant que je viens de trouver un médiateur qui me permettra de communiquer avec elle ! »**_ _me dit-il._

_Je secouai la tête résigné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me demandait ça…C'est la demande typique de chaque fantôme ! Mais dans certaines situations c'était une chose que je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas offrir._

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. »

_**« Pour quelle raison ? »**_

« Simple. Si elle se remet à communiquer avec vous, ce sera encore plus difficile pour vous de la laisser partir ! Et en gros vous ne trouverez jamais le repos.»

_**« Qui vous dit que je vous lui parler pour autre chose que mes aux revoirs ? »**_

« Votre regard, et le fait que vous parlez d'elle au présent ! » _dis-je en soupirant. J'avais beaucoup trop d'expérience avec ce genre d'histoires, et en règle générale les 2 parties, aussi bien le mort que le vivant, souffrent 5 fois plus que le jour du décès._

_Je me mis donc en marche en espérant que le fantôme derrière moi se rende compte des conséquences de ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, malgré sa gentillesse, j'allais devoir faire face à un fantôme très, TRES têtu !

* * *

_

_Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de faire. Quand je disais que le fantôme que j'avais rencontré était têtu j'étais TRES loin de la vérité !_

_Il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre depuis plus d'une semaine, se contentant de m'observer et de me faire sentir sa présence. Et je peux vous assurer que le toucher, si on peux appeler ça comme ça, d'un fantôme est très désagréable…même pour moi qui y suis habitué._

_A la fin j'en ai eu marre, et j'ai finalement cédé. Me voilà donc à la réception de la clinique de Tomoeda, en train de me préparer à rencontrer à nouveau cette Sakura. L'idée n'est pas déplaisante en elle-même, mais vu que je suis là pour des raisons professionnelles je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à autre chose._

« Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir si Melle Kinomoto est de service aujourd'hui ? » _demandai-je à l'accueil gentiment. La femme me regarda suspicieusement. Je sortis donc mon sourire le plus charmeur, celui que j'utilisais avec ma cousine et mes sœurs pour avoir ce que je voulais, et comme d'habitude...ça marche du tonnerre._

_Je n'ai jamais compris ce que les femmes me trouvaient, personnellement il y a des hommes qui sont beaucoup plus…er…enfin vous voyez, mais dans certains cas, être séduisant s'avère très utile !_

« Un instant je vous prie. »

_Je ne me fais pas prier et attends patiemment. J'ai presque envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de me barrer le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Cependant un petit coup d'œil à mon hôte me fait immédiatement changer d'avis. Le plus tôt je me débarrasse de lui, le mieux je me porterais._

_Je vois d'ailleurs qu'il me fixe encore ! Je dois avoir un truc sur le visage c'est pas possible autrement !_

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me fixer ? » _demandai-je finalement, au comble de l'exaspération. Mon compagnon invisible sembla un peu surpris par mon changement d'humeur, mais se reprit rapidement. Je crois même qu'il allait commencer à répondre quand je remarquai une étincelle dans son regard_.

« Vous désirez monsieur ? » _fit une voix chantante derrière mon dos._

_Je fus tellement surpris que je ne fis pas attention au battement furieux de mon cœur, et à la rougeur croissante de mes joues quand elle prononça mon nom_.

« Monsieur Li, quelle surprise ! »

« Euh…Bon…bonjour ! »

« Que faites vous là ? Vous vous êtes aperçu que votre problème au parc était sérieux ? » _dit-elle en riant._

_J'aurais pu et même dû me vexer par cette remarque, mais la voir sourire me fit complètement oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire…et même pourquoi j'étais là ! Dommage que l'esprit de son fiancé n'en avait pas fait de même !_

_**« Bien, elle se souvient de vous on aura moins de problèmes de cette façon ! »**_

_Je lui lançais un regard noir ! Mais bien sûr moins de problèmes…pour intégrer le service psychiatrique de cette clinique en moins de 2 minutes ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour dormir tranquille !_

« En fait je voudrais vous parler. » _répondis-je à Sakura qui me regarda un instant interloquée. J'allais lui dire que je ne lui ferais aucun mal, mais elle se détendit immédiatement et m'entraîna dans le jardin._

_Cette femme faisait trop facilement confiance aux gens ! Pourtant j'avais l'étrange sensation que ce comportement était surtout dû parce que c'était moi…Un peu prétentieux comme type, vous allez me dire ! Je sais, mais je suis sûr que si c'était un autre qui avait fait cette demande après une discussion de 2 minutes au parc, elle serait partie en courant._

« Alors que désirez vous ? »

« En fait, je suis venu vous parler d'une connaissance que l'on a en commun. » _dis-je en essayant d'amener le sujet le plus doucement possible. Dire à quelqu'un que vous voyez le fantôme de leur petit ami n'est pas un truc qui arrive tous les jours !_

« Ah bon ? De qui ? »

_Et en plus il faut qu'elle soit la créature la plus douce, adorable, jolie, joyeuse, sexy…Ooops je m'éloigne du sujet !_

_Merde, ça me crève le cœur de rouvrir une des blessures de cet ange en blouse blanche au décolleté…SHAOLAN LI REPRENDS TOI ! Voilà que je deviens un pervers maintenant…Ben faut dire qu'être un homme de 26 ans en parfaite santé et SANS petite amie depuis plus de 9 mois commence légèrement à peser sur ma libido !_

_Un frisson parcouru soudain ma colonne vertébrale. Evidemment, quoi de mieux qu'un fantôme pour refroidir mes ardeurs…Je vous assure que c'est 100 fois plus efficace qu'une douche froide._

_**« Si vous vous mettiez au boulot médiateur ! »**_

_Je grognai un peu, mais fis ce qu'il me demanda…Après tout j'étais là pour ça_.

« Il s'agit de votre…de Yukito. » _murmurai-je._

_Je la vis se figer sur place et la douleur qui apparut dans ses yeux me fit tellement mal que j'aurais voulu expédier ce 'lover ghost' directement en enfer ou dans un lieu qui y ressemble._

« Vous connaissiez Yukito ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Disons que depuis que je l'ai rencontré il n'arrête pas de me poursuivre ! »

« Yukito est mort il y a 2 ans ! » _souffla-t-elle tentant de cacher sa douleur._

« Je le sais. »

« Alors pourquoi dites vous qu'il vous poursuit. »

_Le moment de vérité…_

« Il est là à coté de moi. » _dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de montrer le moindre doute, sinon je n'arriverais à rien._

« Ecoutez si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle…Laissez les morts reposez en paix et moi tranquille ! » _s'écria-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Je lui attrapai le poignet fermement en tentant de ne pas la blesser. Fort heureusement, le seul témoin de la scène était Yukito, et j'étais le seul à pouvoir le voir._

« Non, je ne plaisante pas… Vous voyez c'est lui que je fixais il y a une semaine quand je vous ai rencontré au parc…Je suis un médiateur et je suis capable de voir les esprits…Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je vous jure que je vous dis la vérité ! » _Lâchai-je rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre…Pas maintenant._

« Lâchez moi voulez vous ! Ecoutez Li, j'ignore quel est votre problème, mais il y a des personnes ici capables de vous aider et… »

« JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ! » _criai-je au comble de la frustration. Je ne m'étais jamais vexé lorsqu'on me faisait ce genre de remarque, mais bizarrement, quelque chose comme ça venant d'elle m'avait profondément blessé._

« Lâchez moi Shaolan. » _me dit-elle plus calmement. En l'entendant prononcer mon prénom je lui obéis immédiatement. Une fois libérée, elle se précipita vers l'entrée du bâtiment, me demandant de partir et de ne plus chercher à la voir._

_Je la regardais impuissant, sentant mon cœur se briser, lorsque j'entendis la voix de la cause de mes soucis._

_**« Demandez lui si elle dort toujours avec sa toute première peluche ? »**_

« Quoi ? »

_**« Faites ce que je vous dit ! VITE ! »**_

« Sakura, dormez vous encore avec votre peluche ? » _hurlai-je en la rejoignant en courant. Elle se bloqua à l'instant et se retourna. Je vis de la peur dans ses yeux…Peur que je sois un maniaque ou que je disais la vérité, ça je ne le savais pas encore._

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Yukito m'a demandé si vous dormiez toujours avec votre première peluche.»

_Elle me fixa encore un instant ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire._

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! »_ me dit-elle en voulant repartir._

_**« Dites que vous parlez de la peluche que son père lui avait offert le jour de ses 10 ans ! »**_

« 10 ANS ! » _je criai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. La vache, elle doit vraiment y être attachée à cette peluche pour la garder aussi longtemps, vu que Sakura semble avoir mon âge !_

_**« Vous lui dites ! »**_

« OK, ok…Il s'agit de la peluche que votre père vous a offert le jour de vos 10 ans ! » _répétai-je. Ceci retint définitivement l'attention de la jeune femme qui se retourna les larmes aux yeux._

« Comment vous savez… » _commença-t-elle._

« Yukito vient de me le dire. »

« C'est tout simplement impossible ! »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous être en train de me dire que le fantôme de mon fiancé est à coté de vous et qu'il vous parle ! »

« Parfaitement ! Ecoutez, vous pouvez me posez n'importe quelle question. Une que seule Yukito connaît, et si je suis incapable d'y répondre je vous promets de m'en aller sans demander mon reste ! »

_Je vis Yukito paniquer un instant mais à ce moment là je m'en moquais pas mal…Si je voulais en finir avec cette histoire il fallait absolument que je convaincs la jeune femme qui était devant moi que je disais la vérité._

_Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, puis se décida enfin à parler._

« Quel est le nom que j'ai donné à ma peluche ? »

_Un sourire gigantesque se dessina sur le visage de Yukito tandis qu'il me disait la réponse._

« QUOI ? C'est quoi ce nom ridicule ! » _exclamai-je à haute voix, faisant immédiatement rire le fantôme et froncer les sourcils de Sakura._

« C'est ça votre réponse ! » _me demanda-t-elle furieuse._

« Hein…non, non…C'est juste que j'étais surpris par la réponse de Yukito. » _m'empressai-je de rajouter, avant de me prendre une main délicate, mais très dangereuse en pleine figure._

« Alors ! »

« Kero…Vous avez appelé votre peluche Kero. »

_Lorsque Sakura entendit ma réponse, son expression passa de l'incrédulité au bonheur le plus total. A ce moment là, quand elle me posa des questions sur Yukito, et seulement sur lui, je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur que j'ignorai pour le moment. Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la douleur était beaucoup trop forte pour que je puisse la mettre de coté.

* * *

_

« Votre appart est plutôt coquet. »

« Je vous remercie…J'essaie de le rendre le plus chaleureux possible vu que je ne suis pas là souvent. Vous savez je travaille dans un lieu assez aseptisé…Si mon appartement ressemblait à ça je crois que je déprimerais plus que de raison. »

_J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et continuais à scanner le salon de Sakura. Il est vrai qu'elle avait rendu ce lieu très accueillant, les couleurs étaient chaudes et naturelles…J'avais presque l'impression d'être chez moi._

_Je chassais vite cette pensée de mon esprit et tentait de me concentrer sur mon hôtesse._

_Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 semaines que nous nous rencontrions au cours des déjeuners et en fin d'après midi pour parler de Yukito, et, bien qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de l'admettre, je supportais de moins en moins d'avoir comme sujet de chaque conversation mon fantomatique compagnon._

_J'avais appris pas mal de choses sur lui et Sakura, comme par exemple le fait que Yukito était professeur de lycée et mort à cause d'un accident de la route. Quant à leur relation, Sakura restait bizarrement très discrète… Au début je croyais que ce n'était qu'une question de pudeur. C'est vrai je la voyais très mal discuter de sa vie intime avec un parfaite inconnu, même si le fantôme de son fiancé était juste à coté de nous. Cependant, je trouvais que quelque chose clochait à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait._

_Quant à Yukito, il restait aussi muet qu'une tombe dès que j'essayais d'aborder le sujet 'départ pour un meilleur monde', et même si voir Sakura tous les jours ne me gênait ABSOLUMENT pas, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

_J'avais comme l'impression que cette histoire allait mal finir…pour moi !_

« Alors, c'est en étant médiateur que vous gagnez votre vie ? »

_Je levais la tête brusquement. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un qui avait un rapport avec mon don voulait savoir autre chose de moi._

« Li vous allez bien ? »

_Je souris en me rappelant que c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'avait demandé la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Quand je pense encore à ma réaction de ce jour lointain, j'ai presque envie de me foutre une paire de claque._

« Très bien…Et vous pouvez m'appeler Shaolan. »

« Alors, Shaolan vous avez un autre métier que celui de médiateur ? »

_Des décharges électriques me traversent tout le corps en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom. Cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose : Problème à l'horizon !_

« Non, je travaille en tant que responsable des relations publiques pour la Li corporation (je sais : ORIGINALITE ZERO ! Si vous avez une meilleure idée, n'hésitez surtout pas…NdA). »

« C'est bizarre je ne suis pas du tout étonnée ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Si vous…tu arrives à négocier avec des spectres, tu peux assurément le faire avec une bande de requins ! »

_Elle rit…Elle est tellement belle quand elle rit. Ce serait dommage qu'elle garde le visage triste lorsqu'on parle de Yukito toute sa vie. Il faudrait que je m'arrange pour la faire rire constamment. Aïe ! Nouvelle décharge électrique : GROS problème à l'horizon !_

« Je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon ! » _dis-je en grimaçant. Je n'aimais pas les sensations que je ressentais actuellement, mais alors pas du tout._

_Les choses étaient en train d'aller trop loin, et il fallait que je mette un terme à cette histoire très rapidement._

« Je n'en doute pas. Alors raconte moi un peu, tu vis depuis longtemps à Tomoeda ? »

_En posant cette question, je ne pense pas que Sakura cherchait à me blesser…Mais elle venait de le faire et cette blessure allait être beaucoup plus profonde que je ne l'aurais prévu._

_Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au cours de cette soirée, Yukito n'existait pas. Sakura et moi n'avons pas arrêté de parler de nos vies respectives : nos rencontres, nos voyages, nos expériences…On en est même arrivé à discuter de nos enfances._

_J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur elle…J'ai même vu cette affreuse peluche jaune avec des ailes qu'elle appelait Kero et avec qui elle dormait. J'étais presque jaloux de cette chose !_

_Mais le pire c'est que je lui ai permis de voir une facette de ma personnalité que très peu de personnes connaissent. Je crois d'ailleurs même que seuls les membres de ma famille ont pu voir le Shaolan maladroit et généreux en de rares occasions._

_Mais avec Sakura je ne voyais pas de raisons de me cacher et c'est au moment du thé que je me suis rendu compte de ma situation._

_J'étais dans un MERDIER gargantuesque ! Il n'y avait pas un GROS problème en vue, NON ! Il y avait un ENORME problème TOUT COURT, lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul avec elle à quelques pas de son lit !_

_Un flot de sentiments connus et inconnus envahit mon cœur et mon corps…Il n'y avait rien d'étrange au fait que je rêvais de jeter Sakura sur lit et de lui faire l'amour tellement de fois qu'elle n'aurait pas pu marcher pendant une semaine ! Non, le problème résidait dans le fait que je ne voulais QUE Sakura dans n'importe quel lit avec moi pour le reste de mes jours ! Et ça, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose !_

_Complètement paniqué je décidai de partir immédiatement._

« Il est tard, je dois y aller ! »

« Shaolan ? »

« J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée, et le repas était délicieux ! » _m'écriais-je en me précipitant vers la porte comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Sakura me suivait avec un air tellement ahuri que j'aurais éclaté de rire si les circonstances avaient été différentes._

« Mer…merci, mais pourquoi pars-tu aussi vite ? Tu n'as même pas fini ton thé ! »

_Elle est tellement craquante avec ce regard perdu et inquiet, que j'ai du mal à résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras._

_Je décide cependant de renier mes instincts et de me montrer fort ! Oui, fort !_

« J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire…je l'avais complètement oublié…Un business plan très urgent ! »

_Je prends ma veste et ouvre la porte rapidement. L'air était beaucoup trop oppressant dans son appartement…Tout portait son parfum délicat et il fallait que je sorte._

_Je me retournai pour dire au revoir à la cause de mon comportement, lorsque je vis quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un que j'avais oublié durant mon petit moment avec Sakura._

_Voir Yukito me mit dans un état de tristesse et de rancœur tel, que je l'ignorais complètement._

_**« Il faut qu'on parle médiateur. »**_

« Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Sakura. »

« Shaolan, attends ! »

« Quoi ? »

« On se revoit demain ? »

_Il y a tellement d'incertitude et de tristesse dans sa voix que l'espace d'un instant j'en oubliais quel était le but premier de ma rencontre avec elle. J'avais tellement envie de croire au fait que c'était moi qu'elle voulait revoir que j'étais à 2 doigts de tout sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais un regard à Yukito et je compris ce que j'avais refusé de voir…_

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te fasses à l'idée que bientôt on ne va plus se revoir et que…Yukito va bientôt s'en aller pour de bon. »

_J'ai hésité à dire ça, mais quelque chose en moi me poussait à savoir la vérité. Le désespoir que je lus sur son visage me donna la réponse : Elle voulait Yukito, et donc le médiateur…Pas Shaolan._

« Shao… »

« Viens me voir quand tu seras prête à vous dire au revoir. Je n'ai pas envie de servir d'intermédiaire plus longtemps. »

_Ma voix est cassante, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner…Je suis cassé. Je lui tourne le dos, et retourne chez moi le plus rapidement possible._

_Il fallait que je remette de l'ordre dans mes idées et surtout du plomb dans ma tête…Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber amoureux !

* * *

_

_En passant la porte de mon appartement j'eus la désagréable surprise de me trouver devant un fantôme d'assez mauvaise humeur. Manque de bol pour lui et moi, je n'étais guère mieux !_

« Vous êtes là vous ? »

**« _A quoi vous vous attendiez ?_ »**

« Je sais pas ! Peut-être que vous seriez resté collé à Sakura, ou mieux encore, là où vous devez être ! »

_Je suis énervé contre lui et surtout contre moi-même. Je me suis comporté comme un lâche avec Sakura, mais je refusais de souffrir…Donc la fuite était la meilleure solution._

**« _Vous l'avez faite pleurer_ »**

_La voix de mon fantôme est plus froide que d'habitude. Zut il est en colère ! Notez le sarcasme…Personnellement je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ses états d'âmes. C'est vrai, le fait que je sois responsable des larmes de Sakura me rend malade…Mais elle n'a pas fait mieux avec moi et mes sentiments ! Merde j'ai un cœur moi aussi !_

« Et vous vous l'avez faite espérez ! Ne croyez vous pas qu'il est temps de mettre fin à ce manège ! Vous n'appartenez pas à ce lieu et vous le savez ! Cela ne vous empêche pas de vous servir de moi pour coller Sakura ! »

**« _Vous avez acceptez de m'aider, c'est votre job après tout !_ »**

« J'ai accepté de vous aider à lui dire au revoir, mais jusqu'à maintenant j'ai plutôt l'impression que je vous sers de corps de remplacement ! »

_Il ne me répond pas, mais me regarde intensément. Je détourne le regard et commence à me déshabiller en me dirigeant vers la douche…Peut-être que l'eau m'aidera à me débarrasser de toutes ses émotions gênantes !_

_J'ai à peine retiré mon pull-over que j'entends la sonnerie. Si j'étais émotif j'aurais poussé un cri de rage. Je passe à coté de Yukito, qui ne me lâche pas du regard et ouvre la porte d'entrée le pull à la main. J'étais assez énervé pour massacrer n'importe quel idiot venu me déranger à ce moment précis ! Cela aurait été encore mieux si c'était un voleur, j'aurais pu passer mes nerfs avec mes poings sans aucune difficulté ! Oh c'est vrai, comme si un voleur allait sonner à la porte !_

_Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à LA voir._

« Sakura ? »

« Bon…bonsoir…Je…Tu as oublié ça à l'appartement et je… »

_Elle avait dans la main mon portefeuille. J'étais parti tellement vite que j'en avais oublié mes affaires…Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait découvert où j'habitais._

_J'étais encore sur les nerfs, et le fait de la voir si craintive me mettait encore plus en colère ! Je ne lui avais jamais fait de mal jusqu'à présent, du moins pas physiquement, alors je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable !_

« Merci »

_Ma voix était sèche et froide, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je n'étais qu'un mec ignoble…Mais cette façon de me comporter était ma seule défense contre la seule femme qui allait me briser le cœur ! Car j'étais certain que si je la laissais entrer dans mon cœur, elle ne laissera plus une place pour une autre…me réduisant par conséquent à une coquille vide pour le restant de mes jours !_

_Ouais je suis pessimiste ! Mais qu'est ce que vous feriez à ma place hein ! Tenter le coup en sachant pertinemment qu'à travers vous elle voit un autre homme, ou l'oublier ? Pour moi il n'y a pas à réfléchir à 2 fois !_

« Je…je peux entrer ? »

_Sa question me surprend, et je suis aussi à peu prêt certain que le fantôme de ses rêves l'est aussi._

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Du moins tant que tu n'auras pas pris une décision à propos de… »

« De Yukito je sais…Ecoute, c'est justement de ça dont je voudrais te parler ! »

_Ouais et ben moi je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler de Yukito, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire à quel point il te manque…_

« Tu as l'intention de lui faire tes adieux ? »

« Non pas encore, mais… »

« Alors on n'a rien à se dire ! »

« Mais enfin Shaolan, je ne te comprends pas ! Tout à l'heure tout se passait bien et d'un coup tu changes de comportement ! »

_Elle est en train d'élever la voix…Et à ma plus grande consternation, je la trouve encore plus belle…Merde, je suis un cas désespéré…Car au cas où vous l'ignorez, quand un homme commence à trouver qu'une femme est splendide dans toutes les circonstances, malade, en colère, triste ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, cela ne signifie qu'une chose : Il est désespérément amoureux !_

_Cette réalisation, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, me fait tellement mal que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir !_

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! J'ai seulement d'autres préoccupations ! J'ai une vie figure-toi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la passer à servir de remplacement au fiancé d'une gamine égoïste ! »

_Mes mots sont cruels, je le sais…Mais elle l'est encore plus. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me sentir coupable des larmes qui menacent à chaque instant de couler sur ses joues._

« COMMENT OSES-TU ! JE N'AI JAMAIS PENSE A TOI COMME UN REMPLAÇANT ! »

« AH OUAIS ! ALORS LAISSE MOI TE RAPPELER UN PEU NOS CONVERSATIONS DES 2 DERNIERES SEMAINES ! YUKITO ET MOI ON S'EST RENCONTRE TEL JOUR ! YUKITO ET MOI ON ADORAIT LE PARC PINGUOIN ! QUE DIT YUKITO ? TU PENSES COMME LUI ? YUKITO, YUKITO, YUKITO ! »

_Je me suis mis à crier comme elle. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma douleur et ma frustration, et personnellement je me moque pas mal de ce que peuvent penser mes voisins et le dit fantôme…D'ailleurs, il n'a pas intérêt à la ramener celui là !_

« CE N'ETAIT PAS TOUJOURS LE CAS ! QUE JE SACHE ON A PARLE DE TOI, DE NOUS DEUX ! »

_Si elle cherchait à m'achever d'une manière ou d'un autre, il lui a suffit de prononcer ces 3 mots ! Elle venait de déchirer mon cœur en 2, car je savais très bien que ce 'nous deux' n'existait pas…Il y aura toujours l'ombre de Yukito, et je ne serais jamais sûr si quand je l'embrasse elle penserait à moi ou à son fiancé défunt. Cette dernière pensée me fit réagir immédiatement…Complètement aveuglé par la colère et la jalousie, je l'attirais vers moi et l'embrassais furieusement sur les lèvres._

_C'était un acte désespéré…Et lorsque je me pris la gifle la plus violente que j'avais jamais reçue, je compris que j'étais allé trop loin._

_Honteux, je regardais ses lèvres bouffies par mon baiser…Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je maudissais le jour où je suis né avec ce don._

« Va-t-en »

_Elle semblait avoir repris ses esprits en entendant mes paroles. Elles n'étaient plus remplis de colère, seulement de tristesse et résignation._

« Shaolan, tu ne comprends pas… »

« Va-t-en…s'il te plait. »

_Elle me fixa quelques secondes avec ses magnifiques yeux verts, puis tourna le dos. Je la regardai se diriger vers l'ascenseur et lorsqu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision, je refermai la porte de mon appartement._

**« _Vous l'avez embrassé ?_ »**

_Oh ouais, j'avais oublié l'autre ! Curieux vu qu'il était en partie responsable de mon état d'esprit._

« Ah bon je croyais que c'était un rêve ! »

_Yukito ne sembla pas apprécier mon humour. Je ne comprends pas, moi je trouve ma remarque plutôt drôle…Oh encore une pointe de sarcasme !_

**« _Vous l'avez blessée !_ »**

« Rangez les armes mon vieux, elle m'a blessé aussi ! D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec vous ! Disparaissez de ma vue, j'ai besoin d'être seul ! »

**« _Pas avant d'avoir des excuses !_ »**

_Je fronçais les sourcils furieux. Ce qu'il venait de dire était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer ça !_

« DES EXCUSES ! Si je dois des excuses à quelqu'un ce n'est sûrement pas à vous ! VOUS êtes entré dans MA vie, VOUS VOUS êtes servi de MOI pour vous rapprocher de Sakura, sans penser une seule seconde que VOUS mettiez MON cœur sur cette putain de première ligne ! Je ne dois d'excuses à PERSONNE ! Alors maintenant qu'il a été clairement certifié que VOUS avez gâché MA vie, DISPARAISSEZ ET ALLEZ REJOINDRE VOTRE FIANCEE QUI ELLE EST VIVANTE ! »

_Mes paroles furent plus efficaces que prévues, car après avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes un fantôme complètement abasourdi par mon discours, je le vis disparaître me laissant seul dans mon salon, avec l'esprit et le cœur brisés.

* * *

_

_Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que je n'avais plus revu Sakura et Yukito. Mes sentiments étaient mitigés. D'un coté j'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir la jeune femme de nouveau en face de moi après l'avoir…er…embrassé de force, mais d'un autre le sentiment de vide qui avait envahi mon cœur ne bougeait pas._

_Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois que je ressemblais autant à l'un de mes clients…Je parlais des fantômes bien entendu…J'ai pris un petit congé à mon autre emploi, je n'étais visiblement pas en état de traiter des contrats de milliers de dollars, d'euros et de Yen, et je n'avais certainement pas envie de couler l'entreprise familiale…Ma mère risquerait de commettre un infanticide, surtout si elle apprenait que la raison de mon état était une femme !_

_Me voilà donc en train de me balader dans les rues de Tomoeda, en évitant soigneusement tous les coins que j'avais fréquenté avec Sakura, pour tenter de me changer les idées._

_Inutile de vous dire que le résultat est franchement minable ! Je devrais peut-être prendre un congé plus long et partir pour Hong-Kong pendant quelques temps…Après tout, je n'avais jamais profité de mon statut d'héritier du clan Li, c'était le moment ou jamais !_

_Un frisson glacé me parcourut le dos et je compris, que contrairement à mon job officiel, mon autre emploi ne m'accordait PAS de congés !_

_Je me retournai prêt à voir mon nouveau cas et à aider cette âme perdue qui avait tant besoin de mon aide, et fut désagréablement surpris de me retrouver face à face avec Yukito._

_De tous les fantômes qui étaient venus me demander de l'aide…Celui-ci était le plus frustrant !_

« Tiens donc un revenant ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé un autre médiateur à embêter !»

_Ah Monsieur Sarcasme est de retour ! Je sens qu'on va bientôt développer une belle amitié tous les 2._

**« _Je dois vous parler…_ »**

_Un simple regard vers le cœur de tous mes problèmes me suffit pour comprendre qu'il veut discuter de quelque chose de sérieux. Je décidai donc d'oublier ma rancœur et de suivre mon instinct…En général, cela ne s'était jamais retourné contre moi._

« Très bien, je vous écoute. »

**« _Pas ici._ »**

« Il n'y a personne dans les environs si c'est cela qui vous inquiète… » dis-je peu convaincu par l'expression concerné que me lançait Yukito.

**« _Ce n'est pas ça…Je voudrais vous montrer, les mots ne suffiraient pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas…Sakura ne sera pas présente_.»**

_Alors là, ma curiosité était piquée ! J'ignorais ce qu'il voulait me montrer mais j'étais sûr que cela avait un rapport avec son errance dans le monde des vivants depuis 2 ans ! Et savoir qu'il allait peut-être me fournir par la même occasion la solution pour me débarrasser de lui, était une opportunité trop belle._

_Je finis par hocher la tête en signe d'accord et suivis silencieusement mon compagnon invisible._

_Au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait je vis qu'on se dirigeait vers le cimetière de Tomoeda. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que Yukito ne m'ait pas joué un sale tour! Il était évident que si la chose qu'il voulait me montrer était la vie dans l'au-delà, un cimetière serait le meilleur endroit ! Je gardai cependant la bouche fermée et tentai d'ignorer la présence très gênante des habitants permanents du cimetière._

_Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez l'imaginer, mais pour moi me balader dans un cimetière, c'est comme me balader dans les rues de Tokyo aux heures de pointes !_

_Quand Yukito s'arrêta, je pensais déjà à sortir en courant de ce lieu en évitant d'hurler comme une fille. Ouais pas très brillant, mais j'aimerais bien vous voir à ma place !_

_Bref, je jetais un œil aux alentours et remarquais que Yukito s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'une tombe où un homme brun d'à peu près le même âge était en train de prier._

**« _Son nom est Toya_ »** _me dit-il sans me regarder._

_Je ne répondis rien et me contentai d'attendre qu'il poursuive. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce Toya me semblait familier._

**« _Il s'agit du frère de Sakura._ »**

_Alors là, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi Yukito tenait tant à me faire connaître le frère de sa fiancée ? Comme si j'allais un jour le rencontrer en personne!_

**« _C'était aussi mon amant._ »**

_DE…DE…DE…DE QUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à rester la bouche fermée ! Par contre j'étais certain que mon visage avait une expression ridicule, tellement mes yeux étaient écarquillés !_

_Comment c'était possible ! Il…Enfin…Sakura était sa fiancée pour l'amour de dieu ! Et même si le frère de cette dernière était plutôt séduisant, il fallait quand même être…tordu pour se jeter dans ses bras !_

**« _Vous êtes sans voix hein ?_ »**

« J'aimerais bien vous voir à ma place ! »

**« _C'est vrai…_ »**

_Il se tut un moment, toujours en train de fixer son…amant…Bon sang, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Et au bout d'un moment je ne réussis plus à me retenir._

« Sakura est au courant ? »

**« _Vous_ _êtes prêt à écouter l'histoire jusqu'au bout et à m'aider_ »**

_Et il ose me poser la question ? Avec un dénouement pareil, je suis PLUS que prêt à écouter l'histoire jusqu'au bout ! Je suis tellement impatient que j'en ai des palpitations !_

« Je vous écoute. »

_Pour la première fois, depuis qu'on est entré dans le cimetière, Yukito me regarda dans les yeux et je compris enfin que ce qui l'empêchait de reposer en paix n'était pas son attachement à Sakura, mais son sentiment de culpabilité._

**« _Comme vous le savez j'ai connu Sakura quand elle avait 13 ans. A l'époque je fréquentais le même lycée que son frère…On était d'excellents amis et je me retrouvais très souvent à passer le week-end chez eux. Pour moi s'était comme une deuxième maison, ma famille étant souvent absente, je trouvais la chaleur d'un foyer chez les Kinomoto. J'étais tellement heureux, que les années sont passées en flèche et je m'étais retrouvé diplômé du lycée Seijo sans m'en rendre compte. C'est à peu près à la même époque que Sakura m'avoua qu'elle était amoureuse de moi…J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'elle se trompait._ »**

_Elle se trompait ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Que Sakura ne l'aimait pas ? Hey, il est sérieux ! OULA STOP ! Il faut que je l'écoute jusqu'au bout…sans trop espérer cela va sans dire._

**« _Je la trouvais mignonne et douce, et comble de tout elle jouait un grand rôle dans le bonheur de ma vie, aussi je me suis mis à la fréquenter sans penser aux conséquences._ »**

_Il pourrait éviter de faire des coupures toutes les 2 minutes, il est en train de me tuer avec le suspense !_

**« _On venait d'annoncer nos fiançailles à sa famille…Et pour fêter ça, Toya décida d'organiser une soirée entre hommes avant que l'on ne me passe la corde au cou ! Entre l'alcool et la fatigue, mes inhibitions se sont complètement effondrées et je me suis retrouvé au petit matin dans le même lit que Toya, complètement nu. Il n'a pas été très difficile de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de cette soirée !_ »**

_Yukito eut un petit rire. Perso, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ! Non seulement il trompe sa petite amie le jour de leurs fiançailles, mais en plus avec son frère…Tu parles d'une affaire compliquée ! A coté les tragédies grecques c'est de la gnognotte !_

**« _On a essayé de mettre un terme et d'oublier cette histoire…Malheureusement les sentiments qui me liaient à Toya étaient beaucoup plus forts que ceux qui me liaient à Sakura ! Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas…Mais c'est un amour fraternel, tandis que pour Toya…_ »**

« C'était l'amour qui unit 2 amants. »

**« _Oui…On ignorait tous les 2 comment se sortirent de cette impasse ! Toya et moi ne voulions pas blesser Sakura, on tenait beaucoup trop à elle, et de fil en aiguille, le temps s'écoula sans que rien ne soit fait ! Jusqu'au jour où elle découvrit la vérité en nous voyant nous embrasser._ »**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant je ne suis plus du tout jaloux de Yukito ! Je le trouve presque sympathique…Il en faut peu hein ?_

**« _Elle coupa les ponts du jour au lendemain, refusant de parler à moi ou son frère…Je suis mort environ 2 mois après l'incident, sans avoir pu lui demander pardon._ »**

« Je vois…C'est pour cela que vous avez attendu qu'un médiateur apparaisse…Vous vouliez lui présenter vos excuses. »

**« _Oui et non, je veux aussi qu'elle se réconcilie avec son frère…Tous les 2 souffrent énormément de l'absence de l'autre, mais Toya a trop honte pour faire le premier pas._ »**

« Décidément quand vous voulez mettre quelqu'un dans la merde, vous y allez à fond ! »

**« _Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais je sais aussi que vous en êtes capable, je n'ai pas attendu 2 ans pour le plaisir vous savez !_ »**

« Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez choisi moi, alors que d'autres médiateurs avec qui vous aviez une connexion étaient apparus avant ! » fis-je complètement abasourdi !

_Le sourire de Yukito fut ma seule réponse, et je dois avouer que je comprenais de moins en moins où il voulait en venir ! Après tout d'autres médiateurs auraient très bien pu mener cette mission, et ce sans blesser Sakura… Oh merde, Sakura ! Je viens de réaliser que j'ai grillé tout seul mes chances avec elle ! Si je n'étais pas aussi curieux sur les raisons de Yukito, je crois que je me cognerais la tête contre le mur du cimetière tellement j'ai été stupide !_

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? »

**« _En_ _fait ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui vous ais choisi, mais Sakura._ »**

« Hein ! »

**« _Vous devriez éviter de rester la bouche ouverte, ça vous donne un air idiot !_ »**

« Très drôle… »

**« _Ne vous vexez pas…Si vous voulez tout savoir, Sakura est une femme qui se fie beaucoup à son instinct, et lorsqu'elle vous a vu la première fois dans le parc, elle a eu l'impression de vous avoir connu toute sa vie ! Elle et sa meilleure amie pensent que vous étiez proches dans une vie antérieure ! »_**

« Ne me dites pas que Sakura croit à ce genre de chose ! »

**« _C'est surtout sa meilleure amie, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étrange…vous voyez et parlez bien avec les morts._ »**

« Er…touché ! Attendez 2 minutes, Sakura a parlé de moi à sa meilleure amie ? »

_Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Après tout quand une fille commence à mentionner un type à sa confidente ça veut dire qu'il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit intéressée ! Oui je sais j'ai probablement gâché mes chances, mais je suis complètement amoureux de cette femme, j'ai le droit de rêver et d'être égoïste 2 minutes Non !_

**« _Je crois que si vous voulez en savoir en plus, il faudra lui demander personnellement._ »**

« Je crois que je vais éviter de la ramener pendant quelques temps… » _dis-je un me passant la main derrière le cou… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver sans tête ou pire, sans moyen de reproduction !_

_Qu'est ce que j'ai été stupide !_

_Je vis soudainement le frère de Sakura lever la tête et regarder dans notre direction. Je restai sans bouger, attendant les instructions de Yukito, mais celui-ci ne disait rien et se contentait de fixer Toya avec un sourire triste._

_Le frère de Sakura se redressa et se dirigea lentement vers nous. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Yukito de se bouger, mais il me devança._

_**« Bonjour Toya. » **_

_D'accord, il semblerait que le fait de revoir son amant l'ai rendu complètement stupide parce que je ne voyais pas à quoi ça lui servait de saluer le frère de Sakura si ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre…A moins que…_

« Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé celui que tu cherchais. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » _demandai-je complètement pris au dépourvu._

_**« Il ne s'adresse pas à vous Shaolan. »**_

_Je tournai la tête vers Yukito pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais la seule chose que je réussis à tirer fut un petit sourire condescendant._

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière… je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût ! »

_Ma parole mais c'est qu'il vient de m'insulter !_

_**« Il a réussi à gagner la confiance de ta sœur avec un simple sourire et je l'ai observé assez longtemps pour te dire qu'il ne faut surtout pas te fier aux apparences. »**_

_OK TEMPS MORT ! Ne me dites pas que le frère de Sakura est aussi un…._

« Ouais, ben moi je trouve qu'il a un drôle d'air »

« HEY ! Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, ayez la décence de me parler directement ! »

_Le frère de Sakura me fixa directement, et sourit d'un air supérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que mes relations avec ce Toya seront plus tendues que celles avec sa sœur._

« Ma parole, mais il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air…Il sait même parler ! »

« Et cogner…Vous voulez que je vous fasse une démonstration ? »

« Quand tu veux…Gamin ! »

_Gamin ? Je vais lui montrer moi…_

_**« Ça suffit vous 2 ! Vous n'avez plus 3 ans ! Et je vous signale qu'on a quelque chose de plus important à faire ! »**_

_Je laissais un dernier regard furieux, parfaitement rendu, au frère de Sakura et retournai mon attention sur Yukito._

« Je suppose que Sakura ignore que son frère est un médiateur. »

_**« Même si elle l'aurait su, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait accepté cette affaire aussi facilement qu'avec vous. »**_

_Je hochai la tête, comprenant parfaitement où Yukito voulait en venir._

« Comment va-t-elle ? » _demanda soudainement Toya. Lorsque je vis qu'il me fixait, et que Yukito ne disait rien, je compris qu'il s'adressait à moi._

« Je l'ignore, ça fait 3 jours 10 heures, 48 minutes et quelques secondes que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

_C'est moi où je viens juste de me couvrir de honte. Le frère de Sakura leva un sourcil intrigué, tandis que Yukito sourit malicieusement._

« Je veux dire…On s'est disputé et… »

_Aïe…Pas la meilleure chose à dire !_

« Disputer…Comment ça disputer ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous être disputés alors que votre job est de maintenir de bonnes relations afin… »

« Je CONNAIS mon job ! C'est juste que… »

_**« C'est juste qu'il a cru que ta sœur se servait de lui comme remplaçant… »**_

_Je lançai un regard furieux à Yukito, tandis que celui-ci se contentait de sourire à ma déconfiture…S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je lui aurais tordu le cou volontiers_.

« Je vois…Encore un qui tombe sous son charme. »

_Je tournais la tête vers Toya et ne pu m'empêcher de rougir légèrement en voyant qu'il me fixait intensément. Ça va c'est pas si terrible ! Je ne suis pas l'un des pires mecs qui existent sur terre…et…AU FAIT ! C'est QUI ce ENCORE UN ! Sakura a connu d'autres hommes ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? ET QUI ? Ouais surtout qui, je dois rendre une petite visite de 'courtoisie' à ces…C'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que je m'éloigne du sujet et que je deviens hystérique !_

_**« Oui, mais c'est le seul qu'elle a laissé approcher, sans même connaître son nom…Elle lui fait confiance Toya et je crois qu'il prendra soin d'elle et de son avenir. » **_

_Je n'ose pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre ! Alors j'aurais mes chances avec Sakura…Yukito vient de le dire lui-même…Je suis le seul qui l'ait approchée…Et je vais être le seul à prendre soin d'elle pour le restant de nos jours, c'est certain. Maintenant, si Sakura pouvait me pardonner et si son frère cessait de me fixer comme si j'étais une cible mouvante les choses seraient féeriques !_

« Elle pense encore à … »

_**« Non Toya…Elle a changé…Elle a laissé le passé derrière elle… Je l'ai compris grâce à ses conversations avec Shaolan, et j'ai eu une confirmation lorsqu'elle m'a demandé pardon il y a 2 jours de ça ! Toya, elle est venue se recueillir sur ma tombe…Elle m'a demandé pardon pour son comportement égoïste et que je veille sur toi de là où j'étais ! Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ! Elle a avancé…Et il est temps que toi tu le fasses. »**_

_Je me sens de trop…Comment est ce que je peux faire pour partir discrètement et les laisser seuls tous les 2 ? Rah, je déteste être dans ce genre de situation ! Les scènes à l'eau de rose c'est pas trop mon truc…Enfin, sauf si vous mettez Sakura en petite nuisette assise sur un lit avec des draps en satin, dans mes bras, et me soufflant dans l'oreille combien elle m'aime ! Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une scène à l'eau de rose digne d'intérêt. Ok, maintenant si je me concentrais sur la conversation entre les 2 anciens amants, j'arriverais peut-être dans un futur proche à réaliser mon fantasme !_

« Je sais Yuki…Je sais » _murmura le frère de Sakura._

_Je vis Yukito tendre son bras, et faire glisser doucement sa main sur la joue de Toya. Il souriait tristement. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela fait de perdre un être aimé. La douleur doit être atroce. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis que la main de Toya, qui avait tenté de toucher celle de Yukito, passa à travers le corps du fantôme. Certaines choses ne sont pas justes._

_**« Allons voir Sakura…Laisse moi lui dire au revoir et pardon. Laisse moi partir en paix. Je veux que tu sois heureux Toya, et le seul moyen de commencer est de te réconcilier avec ta sœur. »**_

_Je vis Toya souffler, et regarder son ancien amant avec tristesse. Je pense qu'ils m'ont complètement oublié, et c'est tant mieux par ce que je refuse que quelqu'un me voit en train de tout faire pour ne pas pleurer ! Un LI ne pleure pas devant un couple en train de faire ses adieux parce qu'ils n'ont aucun avenir ! Foutu cœur ! Voilà à quoi ça sert d'avoir des sœurs qui vous ont obligé à regarder des films romantiques tout le long de votre adolescence._

« Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours. »

_Oh non pitié pas ça ! Pas la déclaration d'amour éternel ! Ok Shaolan, quoique tu fasses, tu ne dois pas pleurer !_

_**« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'attendrais »**_

_Toya sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. Il finit par s'apercevoir que j'existais encore, parce qu'un sourire emprunt de supériorité s'afficha sur son visage._

« Bien, il est temps de retrouver mon petit monstre…On va voir si tu es aussi doué que le prétend Yuki. »

_Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne répondis pas. La tension qu'il y avait entre lui et Yukito était toujours présente et je ne voulais surtout pas briser le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient. Aussi je tournai le dos et leur dit de me suivre. Je passai la porte du cimetière lorsque j'entendis le chuchotement de Toya…_

« Je pense que celui-là sera difficile à détester »

_Je souris légèrement, en entendant ces paroles. Moi aussi, je pense que ces 2 là, sont extrêmement difficile à détester.

* * *

_

_Je suis vraiment un crétin…C'est la première fois que je tremble comme ça et devant une simple porte en plus ! Je suis vraiment pathétique._

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? La porte ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule ! »

_Je lançais un regard furieux vers le frère de Sakura qui se tenait à coté de moi. Il pouvait parler LUI ! Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré non plus !_

« Arrêtez de me stresser, je dois me concentrer… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma sœur pouvait faire d'un type d'1,80 m une lavette ! »

« Vous pouvez parler vous ! Vous êtes à 2 doigts de prendre les jambes à votre cou ! »

_**« Cela suffit vous 2…Shaolan, il est temps. S'il vous plait. »**_

_Je m'arrêtai immédiatement en entendant le ton de Yukito. Ok, il était temps d'agir comme un homme et un professionnel…Même si j'appréhendais mes 'retrouvailles' avec Sakura, aujourd'hui cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon cas._

_Je souris faiblement et me retournai vers la porte._

« Ne vous en faites pas Kinomoto…Tout se passera bien. »

_Toya sembla surpris par ma réaction. Il me regarda avec ses yeux grands ouverts, puis finit par sourire aussi. Si je n'étais pas aussi préoccupé par le sort de Yukito et le sien, j'aurais fait une petite danse de la victoire parce que je venais de marquer un point avec le frère de ma future…Bon si je revenais au sujet de l'histoire._

_Je poussais un grand soupir et frappai tout doucement à la porte._

_Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, tandis que j'attendais que la porte s'ouvre. Les minutes me semblèrent une éternité, enfin jusqu'à ce que je vis la porte s'ouvrir doucement à ce moment là mon cœur s'arrêta…pour rebattre normalement lorsque je vis que la personne qui était devant moi n'était pas Sakura !_

« Oui ? »

_Qui c'est cette fille ? Je ne me suis quand même pas planté d'appart !_

« Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? »

« …Euh…Oui est ce que Sakura est là ? »

_C'est moi je suis encore en train de passer pour un abruti ? Quand je pense que Toya reste caché dans son coin ! En fait il voulait que je sois en première ligne, pour ce soit moi qui prenne tout en pleine tête ! Le salop !_

« Et bien elle est occupée pour le moment. Puis je savoir qui la demande ? »

« Ah…euh, je m'appelle Shaolan Li et… »

« SHAOLAN LI ! »

_Je reculai d'un pas. Ben quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a à crier mon nom comme ça ? Et pourquoi elle me regarde avec ce sourire calculateur ?_

« C'est pas croyable ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance ! »

« hein ? »

_Mais de quoi elle parle ?_

« Tomoyo ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non…C'est juste quelqu'un pour toi. »

_Je regardais cette Tomoyo complètement abasourdi, tandis que Sakura apparaissait à la porte en souriant légèrement. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle me voit._

« Que fais tu ici ? »

_Aïe. Même pas bonjour, et son sourire de bienvenu a disparu…Je suis dans la merde._

« Allons Sakura, si Li est venu jusqu'ici, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour rien…Tu ne crois pas que c'est mal élevé de le laisser poiroter dehors ? »

_Je pense que je vais super bien m'entendre avec cette Tomoyo !_

« S'il a quelque chose à dire, il peut très bien le faire de l'entrée. »

_Si elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de dire me brisait le cœur…je la regardais un court instant sans cacher mes émotions…Le message était très clair ! Alors il était temps que le médiateur fasse son job et se tire d'ici._

« Shao… »

« Je ne suis pas venu seul. »

_Je sais qu'elle a remarqué ma douleur, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer…je n'avais que ce que je méritais._

« Sakura, si Yukito est resté à tes cotés tout ce temps, c'était dans un but bien précis… »

_Elle me regarda complètement prise au dépourvu par mon changement d'attitude, tandis que son amie restait là, complètement fascinée par la scène et apparemment pas du tout surprise par notre conversation…Elle devait être au courant de pas mal de choses._

« Yukito si vous voulez parler c'est maintenant »

_Le fantôme qui était à coté de moi tout ce temps, me regarda quelques secondes, lui aussi surpris par mon attitude…Il y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Il suffit de recevoir l'éducation labellisée LI : Cacher et maîtriser vos émotions en quelques secondes ! Faudra que je pense à remercier ma mère pour ça._

_**« Médiateur…Shaolan vous allez bien ? »**_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit… »

_J'ai un sang froid remarquable. Je sais que tes les regards sont posés sur moi, mais comme je l'ai dit à Yukito…ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit._

« Vous préférez lui parler seuls à seuls ? »

_**« Non…Tomoyo me connaît bien et est au courant de beaucoup de choses au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. »**_

« …Alors allez y, je vais répéter mot à mot » dis je en regardant Sakura droit dans les yeux.

_**« Sakura…Comment pourrais je commencer ? On a eu droit à ce genre de conversation pendant quelques temps grâce à Shaolan, tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet…Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, je sais aussi que malgré toutes nos…mes bonnes intentions, tu es passée par des choses que…Tu m'as apporté beaucoup de bonheur et de joie…Je n'ai jamais pu te rendre le quart de ce que tu m'as donné, et c'est pour ça que je suis resté à tes cotés tout ce temps. Je sais que tu m'as pardonné, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire en face. Aujourd'hui, c'est le cas…enfin presque…Sakura, je te demande pardon, pour ne pas avoir été l'homme que tu souhaitais, pour ne pas avoir été présent à tes cotés lorsque tu en avais besoin, pour ne pas t'avoir rendue heureuse comme il le fallait…Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir aimé simplement comme une sœur. »**_

_Au fur et à mesure que je répétais ce que me disait Yukito, les yeux de Sakura se remplissaient de larmes, et je détestais ça…Je détestais la faire souffrir, mais comme l'a dit Yukito…Il est temps d'avancer._

_Je finis mon petit speech, et j'attendis patiemment que Sakura réponde. Après tout on en était qu'à la première partie du plan…Il ne fallait pas oublier l'élément clé de cette histoire qui se tenait caché derrière la porte, tel le courageux chevalier sur son armure…Ooops Monsieur sarcasme est de retour._

« Je te demande pardon moi aussi, pour t'avoir empêcher de suivre ton cœur. » fit Sakura en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Si seulement c'était moi qu'elle regardait…_

_**« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…A part le fait d'avoir vécu pendant 2 ans dans le remord et la tristesse. »** _

« Yukito… »

_**« Je vais devoir partir…J'ai assez ennuyé le pauvre Shaolan, mais avant je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose essentielle pour que je puisse m'en aller en paix. »**_

« Je t'écoute »

_**« Recommence à vivre, à rire et à profiter de la vie…Je veux que tu vives heureuse pour moi, et que tu apportes cette joie à ton frère… »**_

« … »

_**« Promet le moi Sakura. Il a besoin de toi, il… »**_

« Ça suffit Yuki je peux le dire moi-même… »

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait il ne devait pas apparaître maintenant…PAS MAINTENANT ! On était à 2 doigts de l'avoir dans la poche !_

« Toya ? »

« Sakura… »

_Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous…Génial, et moi qui pensais que tout se règlerait sans problème si on suivait le plan à la lettre ! A LA LETTRE ! Maintenant je suis parti pour galérer 2 heures à recoller les morceaux de cet…._

« TOYA ! » s'écria Sakura en se jetant dans les bras de son frère…

_OK, rembobinez parce que moi là, je suis pommé ! Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul, puisque Toya reste la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, avec sa sœur pendu à son cou._

« Toya…tu m'as tellement manqué…Pardon, pardon….Je te demande pardon. C'est de ma faute, si Yukito a disparu. J'aurais dû…j'aurais dû… »

« Chut…Sakura ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est la faute de personne…et sûrement pas la tienne. On a tous souffert. Toi plus que nous, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Mon dieu, je t'aime tellement petite sœur.»

_**« Dieu merci, je vais enfin pouvoir reposer en paix. »**_

_J'hochai la tête vaguement, tandis que je continuais à regarder le frère et la sœur pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Je relevais la tête et vis que Tomoyo me regardait avec un sourire plein de gratitude. Elle murmura un merci, puis s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Sakura. Je crois que je devrais faire pareil, je n'ai pas ma place au milieu de cette famille._

« Yukito ? »

_**« Oui Shaolan ? »**_

« Il est temps que je vous dise au revoir…On ne se reverra plus, à part peut-être dans une autre vie. »

_**« Vous pouvez leur dire adieu de ma part. »**_

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Toya peut servir d'intermédiaire. Ce moment vous appartient, à vous et à votre famille. »

_**« Merci pour tout Shaolan… »**_

_Je le regarde en souriant faiblement. Je sais qu'il voulait me parler d'autre chose, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais accepté ce qu'il allait me dire. Je me retournai une dernière fois pour regarder Sakura et son frère, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et complètement ignorant du monde qu'il les entourait. Je suis heureux pour elle et pour Yukito… J'aurais réussi à la rendre heureuse au moins une fois._

« Veillez sur eux et reposez en paix. »

_**« Adieu Médiateur. »**_

« Au revoir Yukito »

_Au revoir Sakura_.

* * *

_Alors Porte feuille…OK_

_Passeport…OK_

_Billet d'avion…OK_

_Valise prête…………Et merde, je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose ! C'est toujours pareil ! Mon avion est dans 5 heures, et je n'ai même pas préparé mon sac. Si je loupe mon vol, je vais me faire massacrer par mes sœurs, et ma mère me traitera encore d'idiot. Tu parles d'un homme organisé !_

_Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre rapidement, encore avec ma serviette de bain autour de la taille et les cheveux trempés. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais préparé mon départ, et je trouvais le moyen de faire ma valise complètement nu (AGAH BAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEE ! NdA) et énervé._

_Tu parles de vacances ! Au lieu de me changer les idées, je vais me retrouver encore plus stressé qu'avant ! Je déteste ma vie !_

_Et maintenant où est passé cette putain de valise ! Je voyage quand même assez souvent pour qu'elle soit dans le coin non ?_

« ARGH »

_Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et tente de reprendre mon calme. L'idée du voyage semblait plutôt bonne après le départ de Yukito. Ça allait me permettre de me détendre et de revenir gonflé à bloc pour mes affaires,_ _et avec tous les rendez-vous arrangés par mes sœurs j'aurais pu oublier Sakura…_

« Sakura »

_Quand je pense que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ses retrouvailles avec son frère. Je sais que je me suis barré comme un lâche, et à chaque fois que j'avais essayé de l'appeler je raccrochais le téléphone au dernier moment…pas très courageux non plus ! Mais franchement qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire ?_

_Frapper à sa porte et lui présenter des excuses ! C'est beaucoup plus difficile que ça en a l'air ! Et puis…elle vient de renouer avec sa famille, elle n'a pas besoin d'un crétin complètement amoureux d'elle qui l'ennuierait avec ses excuses à 2 balles…J'ai beau me dire que tomber amoureux en moins d'un mois est déraisonnable et stupide, mais avec elle les choses avaient été différentes. Maudit soi mon cœur, mon cerveau et mes hormones ! Si seulement je ne m'étais pas comporté comme un crétin…Jaloux d'un fantôme, faut vraiment le faire !_

_De toute façon il est trop tard, ce n'est pas comme si Sakura allait sonner à la porte d'un moment à l'autre. J'ai autre chose à faire et un avion dans un peu moins de 4 heures et 54 minutes._

DING DONG.

_Ok, maintenant je deviens fou et je prends mes rêves pour des réalités._

DING DONG.

_Soyons rationnel ! Combien y a-t-il de chances pour que ce que je viens de souhaiter arrive ? 1 sur 1 million. HA ! J'ai même plus de chance de gagner au loto !_

DING DONG

« J'ARRIVE » _hurlai-je , oubliant complètement ma tenue vestimentaire actuelle et…oubliant comment articuler en voyant ce qui avait derrière ma porte._

_J'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est pas possible ? Je rêve !_

« Sak…Sakura ? »

_Elle me sourit. Je suis obligé de me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. AOUCH ! Mais alors…._

« Je veux la cagnotte du prochain euro-million CASH ! » _dis je en tendant la main vers l'extérieur. Ben quoi ? Si mon souhait pour Sakura a marché, alors mon gain au loto c'est pareil non ?_

« Shaolan Tu vas bien ? De quoi tu parles ? »

_Eh bien…Soudainement ça fait TILT ! Il y a Sakura sur le pas de MA porte. Sakura en train de me fixer bizarrement, et avec une jolie rougeur sur les joues. Sakura LA femme de ma vie !_

_Mais pourquoi elle a les joues rouges ?_

« Sakura… »

« Bonjour Shaolan. »

« Sakura… »

« Er…Oui, je sais que tu es un peu surpris, et apparemment je tombe mal… »

_Comment ça elle tombe mal ? De quoi elle parle ?_

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien…vu ta tenue, je t'ai sûrement dérangé pendent que tu prenais ta douche… »

_Ma tenue ? Quelle…OH !_

« Euh non…Je venais de sortir de la douche en fait…Je devrais d'ailleurs m'habiller »

_Et voilà que je rougis comme un gamin maintenant…Quelqu'un là haut doit me détester, c'est pas possible autrement !_

« Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. »

_OHLA STOP ! Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu !_

« Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

« Prends tout le temps nécessaire. » _me dit-elle en souriant avec les joues toujours aussi rouges. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit au début ! J'en suis certain…Ce qui veut dire que je lui plais un minimum, et que je ne suis pas le seul à réagir physiquement lorsqu'on est ensemble. Quoique vu le regard qu'elle est en train de me lancer, ce n'est pas un minimum que je lui plais. Hé hé hé, y a pas à dire je suis un…Une minute, ce n'est certainement pas pour me voir tout nu qu'elle est venue !_

« Sakura, je…Que fais tu là ? »

_Elle vient soudainement de perdre son regard rêveur. Et merde, comptez sur moi pour casser l'ambiance ! Ça fait 2 semaines que je rêve de la revoir, et la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de la repousser ! Super stratégie…_

« Je suis venue te parler. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant, mais mon frère et moi avions du temps à rattraper alors… »

_Elle voulait venir avant !_

« Puis-je ? »

_Elle me fait un petit signe de la tête, indiquant mon appartement. Je tourne la tête, et finis par comprendre où elle veut en venir._

« Oh, oui pardonne-moi ! Entre je t'en prie ! »

_Sakura me sourit et me frôla avant de pénétrer dans mon domicile. Dans une autre situation, je lui aurais sûrement sauté dessus, mais là j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle est venue…et si j'ai une chance de tout recommencer avec elle._

_Je refermai la porte et la rejoignis dans le salon._

« Tu as un appartement plutôt grand pour quelqu'un qui vit seul. »

_Elle a l'air un peu nerveuse…_

« C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas très souvent chez moi, alors je ne me rends pas vraiment compte. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Un verre d'eau serait parfait merci. »

_Je hochai la tête, lui dit de s'installer et me dirigeai vers la cuisine rapidement. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de la rejoindre. Elle était en train de regarder la photo de ma famille. La seule que je gardais à chacun de mes déménagements._

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. »

« Je sais mes sœurs me le répètent constamment. » _répondis je en lui posant le verre sur la table et en m'installant sur le canapé. J'avais oublié qu'on avait parlé de ma famille. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais elle est plus proche de moi que quiconque._

« Tu ne vas pas te changer ? »

_Elle rougit encore, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Si elle croit que je vais me priver le plaisir de la voir timide et rougissante elle rêve !_

« Ça peut attendre. Comment cela se passe avec ton frère ? »

« Très bien… ça fait du bien de le revoir sourire, et de l'entendre m'appeler Petit monstre ! Yukito nous a fait un merveilleux cadeau d'adieu. »

_C'est vrai, mais toi aussi tu lui as fait un merveilleux cadeau en lui permettant de reposer en paix. C'est ce que je pense, mais je ne vais sûrement pas le lui dire._

« Je suis content pour toi. »

_Le silence s'installe, et je pense qu'aucun des 2 ne savons quoi dire. Je voudrais me retrouver au tout début de notre relation…Parler semblait plus facile._

« Shaolan, je suis venue te dire merci. »

_Je la regardais surpris, et me sentit soudainement tout nu sous son regard direct…Bon Ok, je suis pratiquement nu, mais vous avez compris où je voulais en venir._

« Tu nous as apporté énormément à mon frère et moi. Jamais personne n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi généreux pour moi… »

« Ce n'est rien. C'est mon devoir et… »

« Non Shaolan, tu n'as pas conscience de l'importance de ce que tu as fait. » _dit elle en s'approchant._

_Je ne me peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Si elle s'approche trop, je sens que je vais faire une grosse bêtise !_

« Tu as aidé Yukito. Tu m'as rendu mon frère. Tu m'as aidé à accepter mes erreurs…Pour tout ça, tu as mon éternelle reconnaissance. »

_Elle est à 2 pas de moi. Je me lève brusquement et tentai tant bien que mal de contrôler mes émotions._

« Tu ne me dois rien Sakura. Ce que j'ai fait est naturel pour moi depuis que j'ai 6 ans. »

« Notre situation était un peu plus compliquée non ? »

_Un PEU ! Utilises un superlatif et on pourra en reparler ! Je n'étais pas censé tomber amoureux, si elle voulait tout savoir. Ni me comporter comme un adolescent qui demandait pour la première fois à une fille de sortir avec lui !_

« C'est du passé maintenant. » _répondis-je en grommelant._

« Tu as raison… Mais je voudrais que tu acceptes mes remerciements et ceux de mon frère »_dit-elle en s'inclinant._

« Sakura…Très bien, je les accepte »

_Le silence s'installe à nouveau. On se regarde tous les 2, mais personne n'ouvre la bouche. Et maintenant, où on va ? Dis le moi Sakura ? Qu'est ce que je peux attendre de toi ?_

« Je voulais aussi te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter de manière aussi distante avec toi. »

« Si quelqu'un doit te présenter des excuses c'est plutôt moi… Je…Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. » _dis je en rougissant à nouveau et en baissant légèrement la tête._

« C'est sûr qu'il y avait une autre façon de faire pour me dire que je te plaisais… »

« HEY »

_Elle est en train de se moquer de moi ! Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, pas la peine de renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie._

« Mais j'accepte tes excuses volontiers, si tu acceptes les miennes. »

« Je crois que nous sommes quitte alors. »

_Elle me sourit et un poids énorme est retiré de mes épaules. Je lui tends la main._

« Amis ? » _demandai-je en espérant avoir au moins son amitié, du moins pour un nouveau départ, parce que je ferais tout pour la conquérir. Une étincelle espiègle apparut dans ses yeux, faisant accélérer mon cœur soudainement._

« Je crois qu'on a dépassé le stade du serrage de mains depuis longtemps Shaolan. »

_Par pitié dites moi que je ne suis pas en train de rougir ! Dites moi que je ne suis pas en train de rougir !_

_Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir. Mon cerveau s'est seulement reconnecté quand je me suis retrouvé avec les bras de Sakura autour de mon cou, tandis que qu'elle me chuchotait à l'oreille :_ Merci pour tout.

_Mon corps réagit violemment à son souffle chaud. D'instinct, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et plongea ma tête au creux de son cou._

_Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire._

« Je suis au paradis. »

« Vraiment ? »

_Merde…Ne me dites pas que… ? Je l'ai dit tout fort ?_

_Sakura recula un peu et me regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire ravi._

_Ouais, je l'ai dit tout fort ! Bah, à force de passer pour un crétin, on finit par s'y faire !_

« Tu sais tu ne m'as pas vraiment embrassé la dernière fois. »

_Je levai les sourcils perplexes. Ok, ne me dites pas que j'ai rêvé tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, parce que si c'est le cas, je me fais interné vite fait._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Pour moi embrasser quelqu'un c'est quand 2 personnes sont consentantes et attirées l'une par l'autre…Et avoue qu'il manquait une de ces 2 conditions la première fois. »

_UNE de ces conditions ?_

_C'est moi où elle est en train de me taquiner ? Oh mais 2 personnes peuvent s'amuser à ce jeu là, ma chère Sakura !_

« Tu as une proposition à faire ? »

_Elle hocha la tête et approcha son visage du mien. Je fis exactement la même chose, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Mon dieu, elle est magnifique._

« On devrait recommencer…Comme ça on pourra vraiment parler de baiser. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

_ET ELLE OSE ME POSER LA QUESTION ! J'EN PENSE QUE TU PEUX ENVOYER LA SAUCE QUAND TU VEUX !_

« Je pense que ce sera mieux que la dernière fois. » _répondis je avant de l'embrasser fermement, et je dois avouer que c'est mieux que la dernière fois. Ce coup ci Sakura est dans mes bras, en train de retourner mon baiser avec autant de passion que moi._

_Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Seigneur, je me souviendrais de ce jour toute ma vie._

_Sakura retira sa bouche quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle, et allait reprendre où on s'était arrêté, quand elle me mordilla soudainement la lèvre, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau._

_Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais un grognement plein de satisfaction m'échappa, si les choses continuaient comme ça on allait pas seulement parler de baiser…_

_On arrêta brusquement, à bout de souffle et dans mon cas, complètement excité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose._

« Coucou. »

_Je regardais Sakura bizarrement. Elle avait un sourire très satisfait, puis voyant que je ne comprenais pas, elle baissa la tête et soudainement je réalisai à qui ou plutôt à quoi elle avait dit coucou._

« Euh…er…c'est-à-dire… »

_Super Shaolan, comme si tu n'étais pas déjà assez dans la merde !_

« Ce n'est rien Shaolan…Je comprends parfaitement » _me dit-elle en riant._

« Peut-être, mais chez toi au moins ce n'est pas si flagrant. »

_J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça. Et dire qu'il y a à peine 2 minutes, on hésitait encore à se prendre la main…Quel retournement de situation !...J'adore cette fille !_

« Je pense qu'une douche froide sera encore de rigueur. »

_Il y aurait une autre solution, mais je crois que je ne vais pas tenter ma chance…Du moins pas aujourd'hui._

« Ouais. »

_On était toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun de nous ne bougeait, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui allais faire le premier pas ! Je suis trop bien là où je me trouve !_

_Sakura appuya tout doucement sa tête sur mon épaule, et respira profondément._

« Tu veux dîner à la maison ce soir ? »

_Ce soir ? Avec plai…MERDE MON AVION ! J'avais complètement oublié !_

_Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire maintenant ?_

« Eh bien… »

« S'il te plait, j'ai envie de passer du temps seul avec toi, sans l'excuse de ton don. »

_Qu'est ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable et réfléchi…Donc toutes mes décisions vont dans l'intérêt de mon entourage et du mien !_

« J'apporte quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non rien, ta présence suffira. »

_Et bien je crois que ma mère va devoir attendre encore un moment avant de me voir. Il y a un nouveau cas sur lequel je dois travailler, et ce coup ci ce n'est ni le médiateur, ni le responsable des relations publiques qui est demandé, mais seulement Shaolan Li. Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie._

FIN.


End file.
